1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor. The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor. The present invention relates to a driving method of a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a metal oxide showing semiconductor characteristics called an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention as a novel semiconductor material for a transistor.
A transistor using the oxide semiconductor has a good feature of very smaller off-state current than a transistor using silicon. To make use of this feature, a semiconductor device including a transistor using the oxide semiconductor and a transistor using a semiconductor other than the oxide semiconductor, such as silicon, has been developed.
Although a substrate used for forming a semiconductor layer is necessary in the fabrication process of the semiconductor device, it sometimes limits the performance and usage of the semiconductor device. For this reason, a method of separating a transistor and a semiconductor layer from the substrate has been developed.